thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalia Wawa
♀''' Belongs to [[District 1|'District 1]]'' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Age: Crystalia appears to be around the age of fourteen, although she has implied that she is much older than her apparent look. Crystalia's true age remains unbeknownst, only known to the Capitol and herself. Weapon: Having a mindset and trained as a Career since a young age, Crystalia possesses great talent in wielding various types of weaponry. Sharp blades have been her niche in combat, and prefers active movements to excite herself. As such, she prefers to utilize throwing knives for farther targets and spears for the closer ones. Appearance: Having the facade of an adolescent female, Crystalia possesses a bonny face and doll-like figure. She has naturally blonde hair and dark blue irises. Her fair skin is known to be soft and smooth; flawless, as some would say. Crystalia's cuteness also becomes a weakness for males who easily fall for her. Strengths & Skills: As results of her Career training, Crystalia developed competence in melee combat and physical activities, such as quick swimming and climbing. While admittedly being low-leveled in intelligence, she can manipulate gullible minds into doing her will. Weaknesses: Crystalia is innately below average in terms of knowledge. However, she isn't gullible enough to be fooled by others. In addition, she is also sarcastic and straightforward in her words, making her a constant origin of disputes and annoyance within an alliance. Personality: Being an enigma, Crystalia hides secrets from even her most trusted comrades, such as her parents, and is admittedly a great liar. An example of her hidden stuff is her own age. She fakes it by using her youthful appearance to be pitied upon by others, excluding the Capitol. Additionally, Crystalia also speaks straightforward and does not bother about the emotions of other people, yet she avoids raising her voice. In general, she is "as cold as ice and as hot as fire". Backstory: Read up on 'this page.'' '''Interview Angle: Given her mysterious persona, Crystalia constantly tries to get the attention of the watching audience. She acts innocent and pure on stage; not even a bit of real character surfaces in publicized interviews. She somehow manages to lie even to her own heart. Bloodbath Strategy: After rushing off the pedestal, Crystalia aims for the nearest weapon, whether she knows how to wield it or not. Then she targets whoever has her favored weaponry, murders, steals the item, and escapes with the rest of the Careers. If she finds the bloodbath "too dangerous" for herself, Crystalia approaches her allied Tributes for aid. Games Strategy: Crystalia stays with her alliance almost throughout the Game. Should she encounter a gullible fellow, she takes the opportunity to aid her in murdering others, then finally, her so-called "comrade" to leave herself as the only Victor. Token: Crystalia's token is simply a yellow war fan. Her reasons are unknown, yet perhaps she has a Japanese heritage. Height: 5'5 feet Fears: Only her own death. No more, no less. Alliance: Careers, or whoever is gullible enough to be fooled by Crystalia. Category:Luscious Crinkles's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 1